Forever
by Chocotan Yuu
Summary: "Eu estou sorrindo. Sorrindo de verdade. Para mim mesmo, e para esta minha nova vida.   Guardarei as minhas lembranças, dos melhores até piores. Não esquecerei daqueles que amei, que continuo a amar.   E levarei esta dor até o fim da minha vida."


_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Harry Potter e os seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, mas este fanfic é da propriedade da minha cabeça fértil, right?_

De antemão, eu sou fiel ao livro. Sempre que possível, eu sigo as verdadeiras personalidades dos personagens da saga Harry Potter.  
>Este one-shot se passa depois de dois anos após da Grande Batalha.<br>As datas cronológicas e as idades dos personagens foram calculados, mas são incertos.

Fanfic dedicado ao fim da saga, com todo o carinho.

Uma boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Forever<strong>

RETORNEI A ABRIR OS MEUS OLHOS, respirei profundamente, e a minha visão correu por todo o Salão Principal, mas não nele não encontrei nenhuma das quatro compridas mesas.

Especialmente para hoje ele se mudara completamente, graças aos feitiços do professor Flitwick: as mesas das casas para dezenas de cadeiras e mesas, em cima destas os talheres, copos refletiam luzes douradas. Todo o local decorado com tecidos perolados, flores diversas escolhidas pela professora Sprout. O teto mágico mostrava um infinito ceu límpido, tão iluminado que até dava sensação daquele sol nos aquecer. O meu peito se encheu de ansiedade só de voltar a olhar para Rony, ele ainda estava tentando controlar o nervosismo diante de todos os convidados presentes, desde os bruxos até os fantasmas.

- Eh... Bem... – a voz magicamente aumentada dele tremeu, fingia nervoso, tentar aparentar que estava muito emocionado. Hermione pareceu não suportar o estado do seu noivo, então lhe deu uma bela cotovelada bem nas costelas dele. Ele gemeu baixo, e todos escutaram o pequeno bate-papo do casal por Rony não desfazer o feitiço. Hermione voltou a cotovelá-lo, vermelha. – Bem... o que eu quero dizer... – voltou a falar assim que as gargalhadas pararam de ecoar. – _Depois de tantos conflitos, tanto sofrimento, eu desejo toda a felicidade de vocês dois... E principalmente você, Harry. Desejo toda a felicidade._

Gina e eu nos entreolhamos, ambos sorrimos no meio da onda de aplausos e urras. Ela com longo vestido branco, e eu, de smoking preto. Ela segurava um buquê de rosas de duas cores, lilás e rosa, e eu, com o meu habitual óculos redondos, porém anéis dourados no nosso dedo anelar nos provocavam leves cócegas. Estávamos de braços cruzados, diante de nossos amigos, familiares... _Nossos entes queridos que sobreviveram ao massacre de dois anos atrás, _que agora estão aqui, celebrando e compartilhando a minha felicidade, a da Gina... _A nossa felicidade._

- _Mas um aviso, Harry. Cuide da minha irmã direito...! _– Rony acrescentou ameaçador com a frase de irmão protetor. Pude ver Gina ruborizar de raiva

_-_ RONY...! – o grito da Gina foi acompanhado também com o da Hermione, não resisti, soltei um riso quando a senhora Weasley, vergonhada, avançou para cima do seu filho para lhe dar uma boa tapa na cabeça dele, mas outra voz preencheu o salão.

- _NOSSA_ IRMÃ, SEU IRMÃO CORUJA. _NOSSA _IRMÃ...! – Jorge estava em pé para que o seu irmão escutasse melhor, e Lino Jordan o apoiou. A mãe dele o censurara, mas sem nenhum efeito, ele começou a rir com gosto, contagiando as pessoas ao seu redor, inclusive a sua esposa, Angelina. _O riso do Jorge era claro e único, não era mais acompanhado com o riso do Fred. _

Como se incentivassem, Percy afirmou com uma exclamação juntamente com Carlinhos e Gui. Victoire, a sua filha estava em seu colo, concentrada ao brincar com compridos cabelos do seu pai, pude ver que Fleur estava rindo também, porém com elegância e postura.

Senhora Weasley estava indignada, e com ar aborrecedor, pediu um apoio ao senhor Weasley. No entanto ele nada fizera a não ser dar de ombros enquanto caía em leves risadas. A esse ponto o rosto da Gina estava tão vermelho como os seus cabelos cor de fogo, e parecia não encontrar nenhuma palavra para expressar a quão vergonha estava sentindo pelas atitudes dos seus irmãos mais velhos, mas pude escutar o seu murmúrio, _É isso que acontece quando só tem uma única filha na família inteira...!. _Abafei o riso, porque jurei que ela iria me bater.

- Ca-ham... Ca-ham... _CA-HAM!_ – o pigarro forçado da Hermione foi o suficiente para silenciar. Embora estivesse meio vermelha, agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça ao levantar da cadeira, e pegando a sua taça, olhou para a nossa direção. Os seus olhos estavam brilhantes, ela estava prestes a derramar lágrimas, novamente, mas a sua face revelou um grande sorriso e a ergueu para cima. – _Felicidades, Gina... Harry. BRINDE AOS RECÉM-CASADOS...!_

Taças se ergueram no ar, uma pós uma, dos visíveis a transparentes, dos cheios, de vinhos a de _sucos de abóbora_, e em coro, escutei:

_AOS RECÉM-CASADOS...!_

Uma massa de aplausos preencheu o local. Escutei várias _vivas_, vozes nos desejando _felicidades_, ou simplesmente ruídos e assobios. Vários fantasmas flutuaram, gritando, comemorando, vi uma cabeça fantasmagórica balançar freneticamente ao sobressaltar mais e mais alto, eu cheguei a acreditar que se Nick Quase Sem Cabeça continuasse assim, por fim ele separaria a sua cabeça do seu corpo transparente.

Os aplausos pareciam me engolir por completo, o meu rosto estava quente, e a felicidade me dominava com tanta rapidez que já era impossível não sorrir com vontade.

Acompanhei uma faísca lampejante subir com velocidade até o ceu mágico, e no piscar de olhos ela explodiu com um forte ruído, dando origem a incontáveis brilhos multicolores, seguido por mais explosões. Alguns exclamavam surpresos, muitos aproveitavam a ocasião para urrar, mas todos contemplavam fascinados. Simas e Dino Thomas estavam com as varinhas nas mãos, leves fumaças ainda saindo nas pontas delas, e depois de gritarem euforicamente nos parabenizaram em berros, pois os ruídos que os fogos de artifício produziam eram contínuos. E admito, vendo Dino nos felicitando desse jeito, eu me sinto um idiota ao relembrar de cada crise de raiva que sofria ao ver Dino e Gina juntos. Sorri torto, um pouco vergonhado.

Meus olhares captaram Parvati e Padma acenando na nossa direção, assim como Luna que não demorei muito para encontrá-la com o seu vestido verde-abacate. Neville continuava a aplaudir sorridente, acompanhado com Anna Abbot.

Um urro como o de um animal selvagem, completamente ferido e desamparado rasgou os meus ouvidos, e foi alto o suficiente para abafar as explosões. Hagrid estava derramando lágrimas do tamanho de uma bola de tênis, enxugava sem parar o seu grandioso rosto com o lenço todo rendado que madame Maxime o estendera, mas nem o consolo da meia-giganta francesa não era suficiente, pois mais cascatas encharcavam as barbas negras do meio-gigante. Canino também uivava, imitando o seu dono.

- São perfeitos um para outro, não acha, Harry? – Gina comentou, sorrindo para a minha direção, e apenas concordei com um aceno de cabeça, sorrindo de volta.

Felicidade estava borbulhando em todo o meu ser, e sem dúvida alguma hoje será marcado como um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. Mas ao ver todas essas pessoas presentes, não pude deixar de pensar e desejar com todas as minhas forças...

_... Que como tudo isso seria mais perfeito se todos os que já partiram se estivessem aqui, bem diante de mim... _

Talvez o _Olho-Tonto_ estivesse sentado numa daquelas cadeiras, bem longe da multidão, ergueria não a taça dourada, mas a sua própria garrafa para brindar. Seria o suco de abóboras como o de costume? Quem sabe poderia ser uísque de fogo... O seu olho mágico poderia estar girando de forma meio paranoica por ele estar cauteloso, _mas o seu outro olho poderia estar um pouco cerrado ao sorrir para a nossa direção._

Se estivesse lutado contra aquela dor, e tivesse impedido Rabicho, _Cedrico com certeza estaria vivo_, poderia até estar presente aqui, do lado da Cho, fazendo-a sorrir verdadeiramente feliz, e não com esse discreto sorriso tristonho.

_Colin _poderia até me segar mais uma vez com o flash repentino, mas eu não iria ficar irritado nenhum pouco.

Quem sabe eu levaria um susto com o aparecimento repentino do _Dobby_. Talvez ele desejasse felicidades com aquela voz aguda, nos olhando com aqueles grandiosos olhos bem redondos.

_Edwiges _poderia estar voando por todo o Salão com aquelas asas brancas. _Como eu daria de tudo para poder escutá-lo piar mais uma vez. _

_Fred _com certeza estaria bem do lado do Jorge, rindo a altos volumes e não perdendo a oportunidade de fazer uma travessura. Soltariam fogos de artifício de uma qualidade considerada como a que fez aquela demente da Dolores Umbridge correr... _saltitar_ feito um sapo. Passariam do limite e fariam senhora Weasley perder a paciência, mas quem sabe, ela até poderia deixar de fazer um sermão... Pois nada se compararia com a presença do Fred na família Weasley novamente. Meia parte da alegria dos Weasley voltaria a se completar, e Jorge não seria mais lembrado como _o outro gêmeo que está vivo._ _Estaria sorrindo juntamente com o seu irmão, os risos dos dois rimando em coro._

Teddy ao invés de estar no colo da sua avó, estaria na da _Tonks_, poderia ele mudar as cores dos seus cabelos e soltar aquela risada alegre conforme que a mãe dele fizesse careta, e _Lupin, _faria um cafuné nele. A expressão doentia dele não seria mais tão visível diante da sua esposa e do seu filho. O casal olharia para nós, tenho certeza que os cabelos da Tonks ficariam de um amarelo-sol, daquela bem radiante junto com Teddy, e balançaria tanto os seus braços na nossa direção que Lupin teria que adverti-la, carionhosamente. _Eles teriam a oportunidade de viver uma vida finalmente tranquila, sem comensais da morte, nada de batalhas ou perdas, apenas construiriam uma vida feliz para os dois, para Teddy._

Por fim _Sirius_ poderia ser considerado como inocente, e voltaria a ter uma vida livre, sem ser obrigado a viver a custa de outros, sob densas paredes e magias para escondê-lo. Alguns até poderia continuar a temê-lo como o "terrível" Sirius Black, mas ele não se importaria nem um pouco, tenho certeza. A promessa que fizemos de vivermos junto enfim poderia se concretizar, mesmo que fosse por meros dois ou três anos, seria suficiente para mim, pois por fim eu viveria com o meu padrinho... _Pela primeira vez com um membro na minha família que me daria valor. _Sirius poderia deixar a sua seriedade, sorriria com vigor e talvez viesse até a minha direção para me dar um abraço bem forte, como daquela vez que nós reencontramos no Largo Grimmauld, _e eu não largaria naqueles braços que já se evanesceram sem deixar um vestígio se quer._

- Senhor Finnigan, Senhor Thomas! Quanta vergonha...! – uma nostálgica censura da professora McGonagall cortou as explosões, e vi Simas e Dino se entreolharem. – Senhor Weasley, o senhor também! _... Não, não senhor Ronald, não o senhor. – _embora ela estivesse chamado a atenção do Jorge, Rony acabou se levantando da cadeira automaticamente. – Francamente. Passam-se anos e os senhores ainda continuam a se comportarem como garotos – ela suspirou, e eu jurei que ela começaria a fazer o sermão como nos velhos tempos que eu ainda era um aluno de Hogwarts, mas com suavidade ela erguera a sua varinha, e com um movimento giratório os lampejos dos fogos de artifício se transformaram em milhares de pétalas que flutuavam e caíam por todo o Salão Principal. – Se querem presentear _o senhor e a senhora Potter _deveria recorrer a presentes sutis. – quando ela percebeu no meu olhar um sorriso suave surgiu na face da Diretora de Hogwarts, e ajeitando os seus óculos quadrados, fez uma breve mesura, fazendo as suas vestes verde-esmeralda esvoaçarem um pouco. Correspondi com outro sorriso de gratidão.

Muitíssimo obrigado, professora McGonagall. A senhora não saberia o quão grato estou pela senhora ter aprovado o meu capricho de querer celebrar este matrimônio neste lugar... Nesta Escola que acolhera de braços abertos aquele menino magricelo de apenas onze anos que mal sabia do terrível significado da sua existência, que me dera um local de conforto como uma verdadeira casa. Que apesar de todas terríveis experiências, de todas as descobertas abomináveis, me oferecera aventuras excepcionais, verdadeiros amigos, companheiros fieis, e laços firmes de longa data... É exatamente por este lugar ter sido o marco da minha nova vida, desejei comemorar esta cerimônia, aqui, _em_ _Hogwarts. _

Voltei a olhar ao redor, todos estavam fascinados com os confetes de pétalas que nunca se acabavam, e ao olhar para o meu lado, um pouco distante de mim pude ver _professor Dumbledore_ sentado numa daquelas cadeiras. Seus longos cabelos e barbas prateadas balançavam ao acenar com aprovação a sua cabeça com calmaria. Talvez eu estivesse delirando, ou vendo alguma miragem pela euforia, mas eu pude ver com clareza a mão dele erguer uma taça de _hidromel _ao brindar, ela não estava escura, pelo contrário estava tão ilesa como daquela vez que _o _reencontrei no meu inconsciente. _E sorrindo, um dos olhos azuis penetrantes piscou para mim por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua, igualzinho como daquele dia que eu fui escolhido como grifinório._

Minha vontade era de chamá-lo, e mesmo estando ciente, uma parte de mim gritava que talvez ele estivesse ali, de verdade. Mas a minha voz foi furtada diante da imagem de um casal, e não consegui resistir – _os meus olhos se encharcaram ao ver os meus pais, logo ali, sorrindo diretamente para a minha direçã_o. Estava prestes a soltar a mão da Gina, mas parei quando os dois balançaram a cabeça, com sorriso torto. Não era preciso escutá-los, eu soube de imediato o que eles queriam dizer

"_Harry... Agora 'ela' é a sua nova família..."_

Segurei o soluço, embora o meu peito doesse e todo o meu ser clamava por eles, agora eu tenho uma nova vida a seguir em diante,e não poderia voltar mais para trás. _Gina é a minha vida agora, e em hipótese alguma eu poderei largar esta mão. _

Ao olhar para o fundo do Salão, quase saindo para o Saguão, entre as cortinas de pétalas enxerguei vagamente um vulto negro, com vestes longos que até fazia-o se assimilar com morcego, era difícil de enxergar com precisão, mas a expressão séria de _Snape_ era inconfundível. Olhando assim, depois de descobrir toda a verdade que ele estivera escondendo por mera soberba, os olhos de Snape não são tão frios e muito menos vazios como aparentavam ser. E se fosse me permitido, mesmo sabendo que a minha existência só tenha o feito sofrer, eu gostaria pelo menos de ter tido a chance de me desculpar pelas ofensas e barbaridades que fiz a ele. _Talvez Snape não falasse nada, ou ele me insultaria como sempre fizera. _

- Harry...? – a voz da Gina me chamou. – Está tão quieto, o que aconteceu? – percebendo no meu silêncio, ela perguntou. O sorriso dela estava sumindo, mas não demorou em sorrir de volta, maravilhada, pois eu sorri.

- Não foi nada, não. – falei para tranquilizá-la, assim que deixei de tocar na cicatriz, segurei mais firma a mão dela, e a conduzi para o centro do Salão. – _Vamos dançar, Gina. – _assim mergulhamos em outra massa de aplausos, chuvas de pétalas nos molhando.

Pude escutar Jorge dizer – A_bram alas, é a primeira dança dos casados! – _Gina sorriu encabulada, e soltei um riso descontraído.

Voldemort se fora, por fim, naquela batalha de dois anos trás. Eu o aniquilei. Destruí toda a parte dele que almejava pela minha morte. A Era sombria finalmente se dissipara, dando início a essa nova vida para o mundo dos bruxos e dos trouxas.

Sobrevivi mais uma vez, e estou aqui para vivê-la.

A minha cicatriz nunca mais voltou a latejar, mas ao lembrar-se daqueles que já não estão mais presentes, uma leve dor pulsa. Mas não na cicatriz. _Aqui_, bem no meu peito.

_E é uma dor que levarei sempre... Para todo sempre._

**The end**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finais do capítulo<strong>_

_Fin._

Ao...

Olho-Tonto Moody, Cedrigo Diggory, Sirius Black, Alvo Dumbledore, Edwiges, Dobby, Fred Weasley, Severo P. Snape, Colin, Remo Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Tiago e Lílian Potter...

Os vilões, apesar das suas obscuridades.  
>Rabicho, Bellatrix Lestrange... E Lord Voldemort – Tom Riddle, o maior vilão que jamais poderá ser igualado do Mundo dos Bruxos.<p>

Me perdoem pelo fanfic extenso. Não era a minha intenção, mas acabei me empolgando, novamente. Será que os deixei com olhos cansados? Perdoem-me...  
>Mas espero que tenha sido do agrado dos leitores, ou pelo menos apreciado.<p>

Forever, é Para Sempre em inglês.  
>Na minha opinião, título perfeito para este fic.<p>

Muitíssimo obrigada por terem lido até o fim!

Merci e C'est la fête!


End file.
